Fiber optic transmission members are increasingly being used in conjunction with light-emitting and light-sensing members as part of transmitter and receiver packages of electronic circuits for processing signal information. It is important that connector assemblies for connecting fiber optic transmission members to the light-emitting and light-sensing members have minimum light losses between the fiber optic transmission members and the light-emitting and light-sensing members. The alignment between fiber optic connectors terminated to the fiber optic transmission members and light-emitting and light-sensing members must be precise so that optimum operation is achieved. The ease of mating of matable parts of the connector assembly is important and such parts must have minimum play to make certain that precise alignment between the fiber optic connectors and the light-emitting and light-sensing members is accomplished. Size of the connector assembly is important due to the increasing density of components being mounted on printed circuit boards and the spacing between the boards. East of mounting of the receptacle in which the light-emitting and light-sensing members are disposed and in which the connector housing is latchably connected onto the printed circuit board is an important consideration. Fast termination of the fiber optic connectors to fiber optic transmission members is an important feature.